


That Fucking Key

by F1_rabbit



Series: Keys to Desire [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's been waiting to find his soulmate, but the key to his soulmate's heart, is the key for the one person that he can't stand being around... his rival and nemesis, Jorge.





	That Fucking Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabiosAngel20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/gifts).



> For DanisAngel26, thank you so much for sharing your wonderful fics and making the fandom a lovely place to be <3 <3 <3

_[2005]_

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Dani stared at the key in horror, wondering how the universe could be so cruel as to give him a soulmate that hates him.

He knew that twenty was late to be getting a soulmate, especially when his soulmate was only a couple of years younger than him. Sixteen months to be exact, not that Dani had counted.

He buried his face in the pillow, scrunching his eyes shut with such force that he hoped when he opened them again the key would have disappeared.

Dani had no such luck.

That Fucking Key, as it was now to be known, was sitting there, oblivious to the pain that it was causing Dani.

The X-fuera was beautifully engraved on the bow of the key, taunting Dani with its uniqueness, and the fact that it could only belong to one person.

Jorge. His nemesis, on track and off.

*

Jorge hated the idea of soulmates, so when he woke up one morning to find a strange key sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa that he had slept on, his first urge was to destroy it.

It was unlike any key he’d ever seen before, the shaft razor thin, like a letter opener, the bow a sword style handle, and for a second Jorge thought that it had to be a mistake.

It couldn’t be a key.

But the more closely he looked at it, the more he saw of the delicate grooves, the tiny cuts perfect ridges along the otherwise smooth blade.

It was the most curious thing he’d ever seen, so small and yet so strong, and he was instantly fascinated by it.

He hated the fact that it had extinguished any hope of him finding his soulmate, something he didn’t even want until he couldn’t have it.

Scratching at the tattoo over his heart, he wondered where his soulmate was, and if they were looking for him.

***

Dani scowled every time that he saw Jorge, cursing the fact that his soulmate, the person who was meant to be perfect for him, caused him nothing but pain.

For years, he’d been excited to find his soulmate, and then that fucking key stole all his hopes and dreams away from him.

He often wondered if Jorge knew that they were meant to be, and if he resented the universe as much as he did.

But he was sure that Jorge was oblivious to it all, and that was worse somehow, not that there was any point in them both suffering.

No matter how hard he tried, Jorge was always on his mind, and it didn’t help that wherever he went, Jorge was there too.

Every race it felt like Jorge was on the same bit of track as him, always getting in his way, and just his presence was enough to distract Dani from the race.

Not that it had stopped him winning races, or championships.

And if everything went to plan, he would be walking away with a third championship title at the end of the year.

That was, if Jorge stopped getting in his fucking way.

It was only a nudge, not enough to knock him off his bike, or stop him getting on the podium.

He didn’t see Jorge’s bike going down, or the carnage it caused.

*

People asked him about Jorge after the race, but he kept saying, “That’s just racing,” as though that would be enough to banish Jorge from his mind.

Dani wasn’t sure why he went to find Jorge, he sure as hell wasn’t going to apologise, but he just had to see that he was okay after that crash.

He found him lurking behind his team’s motorhome, making out with a girl.

Dani’s eyes glowed green, and he was about to turn and leave when Jorge came up for air.

“Come to say sorry?” Jorge’s smile was confrontational, and Dani felt his stomach twist into knots.

“No, was just taking a short cut.”

Jorge sniggered at the word short, and Dani clenched his fist, wondering why he seemed to be incapable of putting Jorge out of his mind.

Dani thought about leaving, but there was one thing that he couldn’t put out of his mind, and before he could bite his tongue, the words were spilling out of his mouth.

“Is she your soulmate?” Dani knew the answer, but he just had to hear Jorge say it out loud.

“Yes.”

Dani never knew that one word could destroy him so completely.

Turning away, the tears welled up in his eyes, and he barely made it back to his motorhome when his emotions exploded out, leaving him curled up on the floor as he cried his eyes out.

How could the universe be so cruel as to give him a soulmate who wasn’t his soulmate back?

***

_[2008]_

Two years of not having to share the track with Jorge was a blessing, but like all dreams, it had to come to an end.

Jorge was in MotoGP with him now, and the whole world was watching their rivalry with baited breath.

But the final humiliation was still to come.

The King of Spain made them shake hands like they were toddlers squabbling over a toy.

Dani felt a rush when his hand bumped against Jorge’s, as though his soul was on fire, and his cock twitched, pressing uncomfortably against his leathers.

He scowled harder to hide his arousal, cursing the universe as he avoided Jorge’s gaze.

Jorge fluttered his eyelashes, and a wild thought crossed Dani’s mind, that he could kiss Jorge here and now.

Dani was certain that he would die of embarrassment if he ever did something so bold.

And he wasn’t even Jorge’s soulmate.

So, he sulked and pouted his way through the podium ceremony, Valentino seemingly oblivious to the weird tension, and Dani couldn’t help but feel an ache in his heart, his soulmark longing for someone that he couldn’t have.

*

Post-race interviews had never felt so long, and the second that Dani was free, he was heading straight for his motorhome, and a long shower to set his mind straight.

The water relaxed him, and he found himself reaching down to stroke his half-hard cock, the sight of Jorge sweaty and pouting etched into his mind.

He couldn’t help but imagine what those pouty lips would feel like wrapped around his cock, his big green eyes looking up at him.

Biting his lip as he came, he felt anger welling up inside him.

How dare the universe give him a soulmate who wasn’t his soulmate back?

Stepping out of the shower on shaky legs, he stumbled to his bed, and fear gripped his heart when he saw ‘9+’ missed calls from his brother.

He dialled him back without caring about the water that was dripping everywhere, his mind frantically flashing up all the worst case scenarios he could think of.

Eternity stretched out in front of him as he waited for Eric to pick up, and he was trembling when he finally heard his voice.

“Hey, bro, you called?

“How are you doing?” Eric sounded like he was smiling, and Dani would be able to hear it in his voice if he was upset.

“Fine, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

Taking a breath, Dani reached out for the soft fluffy dressing gown that was lying on the floor, wriggling his way into it as he tried not to drop his phone, and he could hear Eric laughing at his expense.

“You called… a lot.”

“I was just worried about you.”

“Did you see the race? I didn’t crash.” Dani stuck his tongue out at the phone, but the cheeriness didn’t quite reach his voice.

“I saw what happened after.”

“Oh.”

“It was embarrassing to watch two world champions sulk like that.”

“I...” Dani wanted to say that it was Jorge who started it, but Dani couldn’t actually remember how their rivalry started.

It was a general loathing solidified by the arrival of that fucking key, and Dani had been carrying the grudge for so long that he didn’t know what else to do.

“Talk to me.”

“Eric...”

“That’s my name, now tell me what’s on your mind.”

Dani wished that Eric was here, so that at least he could get a hug while he bared his soul, but there was no way that he could avoid telling him everything now.

“Jorge’s my soulmate.”

The sound of Eric spitting out his drink almost made it worth the heart pounding terror as he told him everything.

And then Eric asked the question that Dani had been asking himself for years.

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

“He’s not my soulmate back.” Tears threaten to burst forth, and Dani hated himself for caring about soulmates.

“Fuck.”

Dani couldn’t have summed it up better.

*

No matter how long Jorge spent in the shower, he couldn’t seem to shake the itchy feeling that he’d had since the race.

Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and he wiped away the steam from the small mirror.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he traced the outline of his soulmark, his tattoo a solid black circle, like an abyss where his heart should be.

Maybe he had no soulmate.

Everyone else he knew has gaps in their tattoo where the key to the heart should fit.

But not him.

***

Jorge arrived home, glad to be away from the endless talk of his embarrassing weekend.

The first thing he did was find out his soulmate’s key, staring intently at it in the hope that it would tell him who his soulmate was, but there was no hidden writing, or numbers, like some people.

But nothing in his life had ever been easy.

Why should this be any different?

***

_[2012]_

The rivalry ended almost as inexplicably as it started, most people crediting their maturity, and a change of management for both of them.

But that wasn’t all that had changed.

The world was changing, and the younger generation were flaunting their soulmarks and using websites to find each other.

Eric found his soulmate that way, a lovely girl that he texted for months before they finally worked up the courage to meet in person. They were perfect for each other, and Dani couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

And they weren’t the only ones, the media was ablaze with people talking about soulmates, and somehow it had crept into the press conferences, where it used to be taboo to ask riders about such private matters.

“So, have you found your soulmate yet?”

Dani bit at his lip as he answered, not caring about the blush on his cheeks as he stumbled over the word ‘no.’

Jorge looked amused by his embarrassment, but this was easy for him. He’d found his soulmate.

“Jorge, what about you?”

“No, but I’m not looking for them, I’m focused on my racing.”

Dani froze, his eyes unblinking as he wondered why Jorge would have lied to him about finding his soulmate.

Unless he knew that Dani was his soulmate and he didn’t want him to know.

Or maybe he had two soulmates?

Jorge looked at Dani before laughing, and Dani realised that he’d zoned out, missing the question that the journalist had asked.

But from the way all eyes were on them, he could make an educated guess.

Their rivalry was still good for stirring drama.

"In two thousand and three we were enemies. In two thousand and five we were more enemies. Two thousand and eight, even more enemies." Jorge smiled, his media friendly one that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Dani laughed along with him.

Dani felt his soulmark burning over his heart, his mind still swimming with questions to which he had no answer.

His heart pounded as his jealousy shifted into panic, his palms sweaty as he laughed a little too loudly at Jorge’s jokes.

"And maybe in two or three years we get married.” Jorge giggled at his own joke, and the room laughed along with him, but to Dani it felt like the whole room was laughing at him.

Mocking him for not just telling Jorge they were soulmates when he was sitting right there next to him.

But now it had been so long that he didn’t know what to say to Jorge, or how to even broach the subject of soulmates with him, when he had just said that he wasn’t looking for them.

Maybe it was for the best that Jorge never found out, maybe he would be happier on his own.

***

_[2015]_

Time marched on by, but there wasn’t a day when Dani didn’t think of Jorge, and wonder what was the worst that could happen if he just told him.

Riding at three hundred kilometres per hour was nothing to him, but hearing Jorge say he didn’t want him would break his heart.

So, he said nothing.

And then, Valentino threw a spanner in the works of what Dani had hoped was the beginning of a friendship with Jorge.

Sepang 2015, or ‘that fucking incident’ as Dani thought of it, drove a wedge between the top riders, and Dani was being forced to pick sides in a war he didn’t start.

He knew people would assume that he’d back his teammate, even though he tried to stay out of it all.

When in reality, he wanted Jorge to know that no matter what happened, he would always be on his side.

*

The end of the season came fast, the whirlwind of flyaway races and the media feeding frenzy which that fucking incident had caused.

Dani had hoped that he would have a chance to speak to Jorge, privately, but Jorge had retreated from everyone after what happened. Dani didn’t blame him, but it pained him not to be able to comfort his soulmate.

Even if Jorge never knew that they were soulmates, he still wanted him in his life, still wanted to make him happy.

In the end, he texted Jorge something that he hoped sounded casual, telling himself that he didn’t care whether he answered or not.

Dani:

| 

What are you doing to celebrate your title win?  
  
---|---  
  
Dani stared at his phone for the longest time, the screen fading back to black as he sat in a dark room, wondering why he didn’t just tell Jorge that they were soulmates.

But now wasn’t the best time.

Dani thought about going for a shower, but he didn’t want to miss a text from Jorge, so he put on a trashy action film and got comfy on the sofa.

He was on the verge of sleep when his phone buzzed, and his eyes flew open.

Heart pounding, he rushed to open the message, and he was grinning when he saw that it was from Jorge.

Jorge:

| 

Don’t feel like going out to celebrate.  
  
---|---  
  
Dani:

| 

We don’t have to go out, I can bring drinks to you?  
  
Jorge:

| 

Party time!  
  
Dani:

| 

I’ll be there in fifteen minutes x  
  
Dani hit send before he realised he’d ended the text with a kiss, but it was too late now.

He rushed to get ready, ruffling his hair a little to make it look like he wasn’t trying, and he couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of seeing Jorge again.

*

Dani fidgeted on the spot as he waited for Jorge to answer, and the hotel corridor was eerily quiet for such a busy weekend.

He was lost in his thoughts when the door opened, and he blushed as his eyes met Jorge’s.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Jorge stepped back so that Dani could come in, the bottles of beer clinking in the carrier bag, and Dani wondered if he should have brought something more fancy, but from the way that Jorge was barely able to manage a smile, maybe it was better that he didn’t bring any hard liquor.

“How are you doing?”

“Pretending to be happy about the championship, when the whole world seems to think that Marc gifted it to me.” Jorge held up his phone, but Dani couldn’t read the messages.

Dani took Jorge’s phone out of his hand, and Jorge’s eyes went wide, as though he was worried that Dani was going to throw it out of the window.

“No phone for tonight, only fun.”

“And what’s your idea of fun?”

Dani could hear a hint of something sexual in Jorge’s voice, but then Jorge was lounging out on the sofa, flicking through movies as he waited for Dani to sit down next to him.

He picked a trashy action movie, something that didn’t need too many braincells, before stretching out on the sofa, his body so close that Dani felt like he could hear Jorge’s heart beating in time with his.

“Thank you, for coming to check on me.” Jorge managed a small smile, his eyes focused on the tv so that he could avoid Dani’s gaze.

Dani couldn’t miss the pain in his voice, and he wondered where Jorge’s friends were, but his friends were his team, and they would all be celebrating his title win, even if he didn’t feel like it.

“What are friends for?” Dani leant in for a hug, and Jorge buried his face against the crook of his neck, his breath so warm and arousing as he clung to him.

Dani thought about going in for a kiss, but it wasn’t the right time, Jorge was clearly upset, and throwing the whole soulmate thing on him now felt like a dick move.

So, Dani pushed all his feelings back down, and focused on enjoying a night of movies and beer, luxuriating in the feeling of having his soulmate close to him.

***

_[2016]_

After that night, Dani was sure that Jorge thought of him as a friend, inviting him over to hang out after race weekends, but he seemed oblivious to the fact that they were soulmates.

Jorge was resistant to the idea of soulmates in general.

But then Jorge invited him to spend a weekend with him during the summer break, at his place in Lugano.

Dani tried not to get his hopes up, but he can’t help but wonder if Jorge had figured it all out, realised that they were destined to be together.

It would be easier that way, spare him the awkward position of having to tell Jorge that he’d known for over a decade, and never found a way to tell him.

*

Training and video games were fun, and Dani made sure to hide his soulmark at all times, scared that it would match his key, even though Jorge had never told him what his key looked like.

Dani’s tattoo looked like many lines crossed over his heart, almost like cat scratches, although there was a thin line down the middle that was just bare skin, but it didn’t look like it would fit a key, or not any key that Dani had ever seen.

Jorge was just as evasive when it came to his soulmark, making sure that he got changed when Dani was in another room, and he always wrapped his towel around his chest

It seemed like he was happier for Dani to get a glimpse of his cock than his soulmark, and Dani wanted to say he didn’t mind, but he was desperate to know if he was Jorge’s soulmate.

*

Lazy days turned into lazy nights, curled up together on the sofa, and for a moment Dani felt like he could just tell Jorge everything, but he was scared to ruin the moment.

Jorge handed him another beer, and he took a breath, preparing the words in his head as Jorge cuddled in against his shoulder.

He wanted to tell Jorge that he loved spending time with him, and that he felt like they were destined to be together.

But what he actually said was, “You told me you’d found your soulmate.”

Jorge sat up, looking confused for a second, and when the penny dropped, he smiled, a genuine smile that Dani felt honoured to be on the receiving end of.

“I lied, I just wanted to make you angry.” Jorge cuddled back in, and Dani wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close as the silence stretched out in front of them.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all in the past.” Dani shrugged, taking another sip of his beer as he waited for the tension to fade, but Jorge was still restless next to him.

“Do you ever wonder what they’re doing?” Jorge looked up at him with wide eyes, the green irises practically glowing as Dani frowned.

“Who?”

“Your soulmate?”

This was his best opportunity to just tell Jorge, since this was the longest conversation that they had ever had on the subject, and it had taken three beers and two days of hanging out together to get him here.

But Dani couldn’t get his mouth to work, and Jorge filled the void.

“I sometimes feel like they’re watching me, like an angel hovering above, but when I look around, they’re nowhere to be found.”

Dani reached out to hold Jorge’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he pulled him closer.

“You should wear your key on a chain, in case your soulmate is someone in the paddock.”

Jorge snapped his hand away, sitting up so that there was a noticeable gap between them, and just as Dani was about to speak, Jorge stood up.

“I’m going to bed.” Jorge didn’t even look back, heading out of the room with such speed that Dani was sure he had ruined their friendship.

It was the last time that they ever talked about soulmates.

***

_[2017]_

Jorge invited Dani to go skiing with him over the winter break, and he said yes before Jorge had even finished speaking.

“We’d be sharing a bed, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Dani blurted it out, completely missing the calm and laid back vibe he was going for, but he had no chill when it came to Jorge.

Not anymore.

Jorge spent the evening telling him all about his friends, and Dani tried his best to listen, but he couldn’t stop smiling, wondering if Jorge had finally figured it all out, and this was his way of telling him.

*

After two days together, it was clear that Jorge was still as clueless about their soulbond as he was before.

Dani wondered if he could ‘accidentally’ let him see his key, but Dani had never worn it before, and it was so obviously Jorge’s that there was no way Dani could pretend he didn’t know they were soulmates until now.

His thoughts swirled through his mind as he waited for Jorge to get out of the shower.

Dani lay out on the bed, dressed for dinner, although if Jorge wanted to stay in and order room service that would be fine by him. He’d do whatever Jorge wanted, just to spend a little bit more time with him.

Their time together was worth it, and not just because Dani felt dizzy every time Jorge was near, but because Jorge was finally letting his guards down around him, letting him see the real Jorge, the person that he tried so hard to hide from the world.

Dani was convinced that the real Jorge was so deeply hidden, that Jorge himself forgot who he really was sometimes.

The sound of running water stopped, and Dani felt his heart rate quicken, waiting for Jorge to step into the room.

Jorge stumbled out of the bathroom, his nicely muscled frame rippling as he dried off, but that wasn’t what caught Dani’s attention.

His soulmark was on display, a solid black circle over his heart, and Dani wondered if Jorge had no soulmate.

It was rare, but it did happen.

Was that why he was so upset about the whole soulmate situation?

Dani wanted to ask, but the second Jorge saw him looking at his soulmark, he rushed to throw on a t-shirt, a faint blush on his cheeks as Dani stared at the floor intently, memorising its hideous seventies pattern that made him feel like he was staying in the hotel from _The Shining_.

“Do you want to get dinner?” Jorge paused, the word together implied, and Dani nodded, slipping on his shoes without a word.

They were the only two people in the lift down to the hotel restaurant, and Dani knew that once Jorge’s friends were around, he’d put all his shields back up, and hide the vulnerable part of himself that he’d slowly been revealing to Dani. 

The lift pinged, and Dani knew his opportunity had gone. 

For now.

*

That night, Jorge was cuddled in close to him, and Dani found himself resting his hand over Jorge’s soulmark, expecting Jorge to move away, but Jorge simply rested his hand over his.

Their hearts beat as one, and Dani felt his lip tremble as he worked up the courage to lean in for a kiss.

Jorge snored softly, making Dani smile, and he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, delighting in the way that Jorge smiled in his sleep.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

***

The winter break rolled into another new season, and the racing took over, allowing him to spend more time with Jorge than ever before.

He also had a key to Jorge’s motorhome, and Jorge had a key to his.

It almost felt like they were in a relationship, but Dani couldn’t help feeling like the whole soulmate thing was looming over them.

They had a rare weekend off, and Dani was admiring Jorge as he walked around in nothing but his boxers, now happy to show off his soulmark. Dani rewarded this gesture and showed Jorge that he can trust him with this by never mentioning soulmates in his presence, and their friendship seemed stronger for it.

Dani was busy making coffee when he saw an elegant gold key sitting at the end of the kitchen counter, the bow carved with ornate flourishes, like something he would expect to see on a royal crown.

“Is this your soulmate’s key?” Dani felt his mouth run dry as he picked up the surprisingly light key.

“No.” Jorge snorted in laughter, and Dani wondered what was so funny.

“It’s the key to my neighbour’s place, they’re away for a month and I said I’d keep an eye on the flat for them.”

“Oh, I just thought… it’s a very fancy key.”

“You thought I’d met my soulmate and didn’t tell you?”

Dani hung his head, he knew that he was in the honoured position of being the one person that Jorge trusted enough to tell him everything, even the hopes and fears that he kept hidden from the rest of the world.

Jorge compressed his lips, and Dani was sure that he was about to pull all his defences up at the mere mention of soulmates, but then he exhaled slowly.

“Do you want to see it?” Jorge’s voice was little more than a whisper, and he pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands, biting at one of the cords as Dani gave him an encouraging nod.

Dani followed Jorge to the spare bedroom, and Jorge knelt next to a chest of drawers that he used for storing random merch from sponsors and other things that he had no use for but he couldn’t throw away.

Like the key to his soulmate’s heart.

He rummaged around for a small cardboard box, about the size of a wallet, only thicker, and Dani felt his heart pound as Jorge carefully unwrapped the small key.

At first glance it looked like a tiny samurai sword, and Dani reached out for it without thinking.

“Watch yourself, it’s razor sharp.” Jorge smiled, and he handed it over as though it might bite. “It’s even cut me a few times.”

_Typical, my key has caused you actual pain._

Dani snorted in laughter at the irony, and Jorge looked at him in confusion.

“I thought soulmates were meant to make you happy, not hurt you.”

“I’m just lucky that way.” Jorge smiled, but it couldn’t mask the pain that he was feeling.

Dani marvelled at the key, amazed by how strong something so small was, and he was tempted to thank the universe for associating him with something so beautiful.

“Any idea who it could belong to?”

Jorge compressed his lips, and he snatched the key out of Dani’s hand, cutting his finger as he rushed to stuff it back in its box.

Dani crouched next to him, pulling him into a hug as Jorge sucked the blood from his finger.

“Beer?”

“It’s not even ten in the morning.”

“Is that a no?” Jorge raised an eyebrow, and Dani stuck his tongue out just to see Jorge smile.

“No.” Dani snorted in laughter, taking Jorge’s uninjured hand and leading him out of the room.

Jorge closed the door behind him, and Dani knew that he wouldn’t be going back in there again if he could help it.

Once Jorge was comfy on the sofa with a beer in his hand, Dani raised his beer for a toast.

“Fuck soulmates.”

Jorge smiled, and Dani knew that he’d made the right decision, that their friendship was more important than anything else.

“Fuck soulmates.”

***

A home grand prix was always a treat, and Dani soaked up the attention, the crowd all cheering for him.

The rush of the win had Dani high with endorphins, and having Jorge on the podium with him was the best trophy he could imagine.

Once the champagne was flowing, Dani found himself gazing into Jorge’s eyes, happy to see him happy, and he let himself get swept up in the moment.

Before he could overthink it, his lips were on Jorge’s, the taste of sweat and champagne an intoxicating mix. Jorge’s hand slid around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss as Marc poured the last of his champagne over them, his cackle louder than the roar of the crowd.

The world cheered for them, but there was only one question on their lips.

_Are they soulmates?_

*

Hiding in Jorge’s motorhome, Dani knew that they would be in trouble for missing the post-race press conference, but neither of them could face everyone asking about their relationship.

The smell of champagne still lingered, both of them having stripped out of their sticky leathers, and Dani reached out to hold Jorge’s hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb.

“You kissed me.”

“Yes.” Dani blushed, his smile shining out, still dizzy with adrenaline as he gazed into Jorge’s beautiful eyes.

“This is even more special, because you’re not my soulmate, you don’t feel like you have to be with me.”

Dani froze, his heart pounding and his mouth dry.

This was his chance to tell Jorge everything, and yet he couldn’t get his mouth to work.

“I want to be with you, no matter what.”

“I want to be with you too.” Jorge’s smile was a most beautiful sight, and Dani felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Years of longing bubbled over, and Dani rushed in for a passionate kiss, delighting in the soft gasps that fell from Jorge’s lips as he deepened the kiss.

Jorge dragged Dani on to his lap, his hands stroking every inch of exposed skin, leaving both of them gasping as their half hard cocks rubbed together.

“Shower?”

“Yes.” Dani pulled Jorge towards the shower, Jorge stumbling over his own feet as he stripped out of his boxers, and Dani rushed to do the same.

He couldn’t help but admire Jorge’s perfectly toned body as they wait for the water to warm up, and the second that they were in the shower, Jorge twisted Dani around so that he faced the wall, his legs spread wide as he waited for Jorge to fill him.

And then Jorge was trailing kisses down his back, working his way lower until he was kneeling behind him, his big hands holding his cheeks open and making Dani shiver as the warm water ran over his hole.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Jorge licked a stripe over his hole, his tongue so warm compared to the water, and Dani had never felt anything so arousing, his cock rock hard as he begged for more.

Dani was shaking by the time that Jorge’s tongue slipped inside him, hitting that spot that left him seeing stars, and Dani pushed back against his tongue, his eyes scrunched shut as his muscles tense, the warm water splashing against his cock adding to his pleasure.

Jorge stopped without warning, leaving Dani whimpering as he stood up, and Jorge gave him a kiss on the cheek as Dani groaned with frustration.

“I’ll be back.” Jorge dashed out of the shower, leaving Dani confused and aroused, and Jorge returned less than a minute later with a bottle of lube.

“Miss me?” Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Dani nodded, arching his back so that Jorge couldn’t miss what he was asking for.

Dani took a deep breath as the water ran over him, calming him as the thick blunt head of Jorge’s cock pressed at his hole, and Dani knew that it would feel so good inside him.

Jorge kissed the side of his neck as he thrust in, pausing as Dani tensed, and he whispered words of comfort until Dani relaxed.

“More.”

Jorge’s cock felt endless, and Dani was amazed by the fact that something so large could fit inside him, the pleasure rippling through his body as Jorge started to gently rock his hips.

He nudged against that spot, and when Jorge reached round to stroke at his cock, Dani saw fireworks floating in front of his eyes, his body trembling as he rushed towards his climax, Jorge following quickly after him and making him feel less embarrassed about coming so quickly.

Dani gasped as Jorge’s cock twitched inside him, prolonging his orgasm and leaving him weak at the knees. He never imagined this, but he was glad that he was impaled on Jorge’s cock, as it was the only thing holding him up.

“Feel good?” Jorge whispered, and Dani could hear his smile.

“I love your cock.”

“I want to be with you forever.” Jorge nuzzled against the side of Dani’s neck, both of them grinning like they’d just won a race as they shivered with the aftershocks.

“Forever and always.”

***

_[2020]_

Dani got down on one knee, his heart pounding as he fumbled to get a small box out of his pocket.

“Are you okay?” Jorge tried to pull Dani back on to the sofa, but he froze when he saw the ring.

“Jorge, will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

“I…” Jorge looked confused, and Dani wondered if he knew the significance of the gesture.

Hundreds of years ago, before the soulmarks appeared, people got married as a way of proving their commitment to each other.

But it wasn’t talked about any more, apart from in history books, a strange tradition from a time long ago.

Jorge slid off the sofa so that he could sit on the floor with Dani, his hands trembling as he reached out for the ring, and Dani rushed to slide the plain gold band on to Jorge’s finger.

“Is this a yes?” Dani tried to sound joking, but he needed to hear Jorge say the word.

“Yes.”

***

_[2021]_

Their wedding was a simple affair, just family and close friends, although it still felt like a lot of people to Dani now that he was standing at the front of the hall.

Marc and Valentino were sitting at opposite sides of the hall, but they couldn’t invite one and not the other.

Alex and Luca were sitting with their brothers, but neither of them could keep their eyes off their soulmate, both of them blushing every time their eyes met across the crowded hall.

No-one had said anything about the fact that him and Jorge weren’t soulmates, although they wouldn’t be here if they had.

Jorge’s dad didn’t show, and that said everything about how he felt about their unusual arrangement.

His mum walked Jorge down the aisle, his sister following with Eric by her side, both of them grinning as they looked around the packed hall.

Dani had never been so nervous in his life, and he had been through a number of terrifying crashes in his life.

But this was the most important thing to him, he wanted the whole world to know how much he loved Jorge, show them that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Jorge looked stunning in his suit, and once Jorge was there holding his hands, he knew that this was all he wanted for the rest of his life.

Eric led the ceremony, having researched it for months, and Dani had pictured this so many times in his head that it was like he was standing outside his body, watching it happen from the back of the hall.

“Dani?” Jorge stared at him, his eyes wide with panic, and Dani blinked as he came back into the moment.

Eric rested his hand on his arm, before repeating his line, “Do you take Jorge to be your husband?”

“Yes.”

Jorge slid a ring on to his finger with trembling hands, and Dani couldn’t stop grinning.

“And Jorge, do you take Dani to be your husband?”

“Yes.”

Dani was so nervous that he almost dropped the ring, and Jorge helped him with it, both of them admiring their matching rings as they caught the light.

“You may now kiss your husband.” Eric grinned, and Dani blushed as he leant in for a chaste kiss, their guests making cute noises as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

There was a flurry of photos which gave Dani flashbacks to press conferences, but he didn’t care, because Jorge was next to him, holding his hand tight.

Dani cuddled in against his shoulder, Jorge stroking his hair as he leant in so that he could whisper.

“I don’t care where my soulmate is, because all I want is you by my side for the rest of my life.”

“I’m all yours, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
